


Kiss From A Rose On The Grey

by Marshmalloween



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mobster, non villain brock rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Brock Rumlow isn’t a romantic; he also doesn’t give a fuck about all the women who want to taste his bad-boy charisma. Not until he meets her, a sweet innocent woman that loved to shower him with her love.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Reader, Brock Rumlow/Female Reader, Brock Rumlow/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Kiss From A Rose On The Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever I wrote Brock Rumlow and its just straight smut ;) This piece is for @shield-agent78 Marvel Rock’s Writing Challange. I got the “Kiss From A Rose” song. This fic also heavily involved with another prompt from @otpprompts "Person A doesn’t show affection easily, PersonB loves making romantic gestures. One time when they cuddle before falling asleep together, Person A whispers Shakespeare’s 75 sonnets into Person B’s ear." Huge thank you for the lovely @averyrogers83 and @hotoffthepressfics for betaing this for me

Brock Rumlow wasn’t an ordinary man. He was a mobster, once. In his early thirties, he’d been known by the New Yorkers as someone you didn’t want to mess with. Due to some internal betrayal, he realized that he wanted to try a new path. Nowadays, after a decade away from mobster activity, he was now known for his wineries.

Ever since he was a mobster, it wasn’t hard for Brock to find women. There were a lot of them, they flaunted themselves shamelessly at him. It’s wasn’t hard to discover the reason behind it. Not only did he have lots of money, but he also has this bad boy charisma that always seemed to attract women, and sometimes men to be precise. Although, mostly the thirsty ones. 

Brock Rumlow wasn’t a commitment type of guy. He was never satisfied with the same lover, and often had the “love ‘em then leave ‘em” mentality. He always thought that relationships were too messy and unnecessary, that was until he met her. The opposite kind of human. His sweet too innocent lover, that he might, sorry not sorry turn her into someone who always wanted to have his cock stuck in her warm sweet pussy.

It’s always the same, every time Brock came back from his business trip. He would approach her, fuck her hard until the only words that came out of her mouth were his name, and today was no different.

Brock feel his cock getting hard the moment he saw his lover laying there naked in their king-sized bed. She was asleep on her stomach, a blanket thrown away to her right side. Leaving her back bared for Brock’s eyes. The sight of her smooth ample of her ass, and the way she spread her leg while sleeping made him mad with lust. He groaned and made his way to their bed. With a swift movement, he removed his suit and tie in an instant.

He positioned himself on top of her sleeping form. Carefully rubbing his hard erection against her ass, with back and forth motion. The friction of his pants stirred her from the slumber.

“Brock…” her sleepy voice rang into the darkness. His hardness can be felt being pressed into her back and a small moan escaped her lips. Brock’s right hand slipped down from her stomach and onto her thigh as his left hand held him in place.

Brock leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “Did you plan all of this? Me, finding you sleeping naked. Showing me that provocative pose hmmm?” his right index finger traveled south and got wet with her juices. He brought it up to his mouth and tasted her. Hummed in the sweet tangy juice she offers.

He skillfully pushed her on her back and kissed her mouth. His lips forcing her to give him access, allowing her to her own juices. She moaned and raked her hands at the back of Brock’s white shirt. Urging him to kiss her deeper. The need for sleep long gone as her desire to have Brock deep inside her took over.

“Hmm…you are so wet for me. Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” A soft whimper escaped her lips. Those innocent eyes were telling him the truth. A sudden slap of his calloused big hands on her tender folds made her yelp. “Did I tell you to do that?” another slap and she let out another whimper. “Nn….noo.” another slap and she tried so hard keep from making a sound. “How many times have I told you not to do that.” She held onto Brock’s left arm while he continued to strike. “Jj…just once.” She was so close to bursting but she knew Brock wouldn’t like it. “I…Ii…missed you.” another slap directly to her clit made her scratch Brock’s skin. “Did I tell you to come?” He questions and stopped striking her. She let out a sudden waile of no while trembling, clutching Brock to prevent her from coming.

Brock went back to diving his lips onto her soft one. Exploring her mouth with renewed hunger. His tongue probing relentlessly while his hands moved over to her breasts teasing both nipples until they were hard. She yanked his shirt as hard as she could until she finally got his attention, she scrambles up to unbuttoned his white shirt. Brock helped her remove his pants and briefs, leaving him as naked as she was.

“Hmmm…eager aren’t you?” He slapped her ass cheek and she responded with a low moan. “On your back, spread your legs wide for me.” She did as she was told and positioned herself in the center of the bed. Legs spread wide and her face flushed with anticipation.

Brock kissed between her neck and her shoulder. Biting and leaving marks while his hands trailed down to her breasts. He continued his ministration down giving each one of her breasts equal attention, sucking each of her nipples as she let out a low moan for more. After teasing her for minutes, Brock trailed kisses down stomach where he bit dangerously near her navel before continuing down to her folds.

A sudden squeak of her excitement had Brock to lapping at her sweet cunt. His tongue toyed with her clit and he sucked at it ravenously. Her body reacting instantaneously as he feasted on her eager pussy. His tongue alternating between flicking her clit and probing the inside of her wet core.

“Mmmm…yess yess…” her hands pawing at his head. Racking at his short hair while humping her wet core into the face of her lover. Each friction of his stubbles heightened her arousal. “Ppplease…let me cum.” She begged with a sob while Brock continued his assault on her tender pussy. “Brrock….Aaaahhh.” A flick of his tongue and a sudden addition of his fingers inside her core made her scream, as she came hard, coating Brock’s lips and fingers with her juices.

Her body still shuddering, basking in a powerful orgasm from Brock’s action. He travels up to kiss her mouth eagerly, allowing her to taste her own nectar for the second time while his cock teased her opening. He dragged his cock up from her slit to her clit, coating it with her slick juice. “Brock…please…” she whimpered again between kisses and as she bit his lip in protest of his teasing.

“Tell me what you want hmmm?” he continued to tease her cunt, her hips reached up in protest as she scratches his back. “Beg for it,” he said in command.

“Pleasse…Oh God please let me feel that cock.“ She asks desperately. Brock pushed his thick cock inside her soaking core. She mewl when her folds swallowed up his long hard cock. She felt every ridge of his veins, making her wall clench involuntary.

“Hmm that’s so fucking good.” Brock hooked her legs with his arms and start moving slowly, filling her with each thrust in and out. With renewed vigor, he starts punishing her with hard and faster strokes. Try to stimulate every inch of her velvet inner wall.

“Yess…yesssss.” She always amazed at how easily Brock turned her into a slut for his own pleasure. “Oh give it to me hardd…” She savored every moment of Brock’s expressions when he fucked her hard. Hazel eyes blew out with lust, eyes crinkle in concentration while punishing her with his dick. She always found the businessman to be hot and sexy with his tanned skin and built form. She didn’t need his money, she just needs him wrapped around her finger.

A sudden deeper stroke made her squeak as he rammed into her. “Fuck, tell me who made you like this.” Brock held her thigh roughly. “Yess…you…oonnly ahhhh…Brock.” balls slapping onto her skins as he fucked her fast.

She arched her back her ample breasts on display for him to feast on. Brock took her right nipple and sucked hard, his energy didn’t falter a bit as he pumped into her. Her body shook violently as she came. She screamed Brock’s name over and over again. “Shit your sweet pussy always drives me crazy.” She moaned as his hard thrust prolonged her orgasm. “Pleasse…cum…ccum inside…me. I want to feel you.” He groaned out as his final thrust sent his warm seed deep inside her velvet wall.

A fast breath and sweaty bodies pressed together, Brock could feel their juices intermingle inside her. He pulled out slowly and she let out mewl. She whimpered at the lost of Brock’s hard cock inside of her. Her body was numb as Brock helped to position her in front of his chest. “Happy anniversary Brock.” She tilted her head to the left and stole a quick kiss. Brock’s left hand squeeze the swell of her hips and down to tease her tender pussy, where he can still feel the mixed of their juice. Another whimper escaped her when Brock reciprocates with a soft kiss.

He let her fall back into slumber and recited her something he had never done before.

_So are you to my thoughts as food to life,_

_Or as sweet-season’d showers are to the ground;_

_And for the peace of you I hold such strife_

_As ‘twixt a miser and his wealth is found._

_Now proud as an enjoyer, and anon_

_Doubting the filching age will steal his treasure;_

_Now counting best to be with you alone,_

_Then better’d that the world may see my pleasure:_

_Sometime all full with feasting on your sight,_

_And by and by clean starved for a look;_

_Possessing or pursuing no delight_

_Save what is had, or must from you be took._

_Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day,_

_Or gluttoning on all, or all away._

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on tumblr as @chuuulip


End file.
